Hoy era el día
by CullenMasenAlways
Summary: Hoy le diría a Bella lo que siento. Pero todo se me vendría abajo cuando, aparentemente a Bella, le gustaba ese Tom. ¿Quién era Tom?


¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? Bien sabía que era su mejor amigo. Que me quería como un hermano. ¡Como a un estúpido hermano!

Pero a pesar de eso, tomaría el riesgo y se lo diría. Algún día se lo tendría que decir, y qué mejor antes, que después…

Llegué a la escuela con una gigante sonrisa en mi rostro, por lo que tenía planeado hacer, para confesarle a Bella mis sentimientos.

No era gran cosa, simplemente, cuando estuviésemos solos, la tomaría de las manos y le diría todo lo que siento. Claro, lo más romanticamente que pueda hacerlo. Sé que ella ama eso.

–Hola Edward –escuché su linda voz llamarme.

–Bella –dije su nombre al voltear. Y besé su mejilla.

–¿Cómo amaneció el oso hoy? –preguntó con una ceja alzada.

–Apenas y despertó –hablé de mí, pero en tercera persona. Solíamos hacer eso todo el tiempo.

–Qué raro… creo que tú morirás durmiendo –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Eso… –dije señalándola– sería espléndido –continué.

–Bueno, pero eso no quiere decir que quisiera que te mueras. Por supuesto que no. No sería esplendido que murieses –explico con una mirada distante.

–Durmiendo sí –repetí sonriendo, para relajarla. _No sería esplendido que murieses._Sonreí aún más cuando caí en la cuenta de sus palabras.

–Calla y entremos a clases –dijo mientras rodaba los ojos por mi broma y me tomaba de la mano para entrar al colegio.

El resto del día pasó sin más acontecimientos importantes, excepto porque todo el día estuve pensando en mejores maneras para declararme a Bella, pero aún no encontraba la adecuada. Creo que tendría que usar la primera que pensé. Tomarla de las manos.

¡_Vaya genio!_

…me dije a mí mismo.

Tengo que pensar algo. ¡Es Bella, por todos los cielos! Es especial y merece algo mejor.

Al terminar las clases ya hasta me dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar en la manera perfecta. Vi a mi hermana platicar con Jasper, vi a Rosalie y a Emmett tonteando por ahí –seguramente, estarían hablando de autos–. Pero no veía por ningún lugar a Bella... ¿dónde se había metido?

Seguí buscándola, hasta que vi su preciosa cabellera entre tantas. Iba hablando por celular.

No se lo podría decir en ese momento. No importaba, tendría el resto del día para pensar una mejor manera.

Me acerqué por atrás para asustarla –siempre lo hacía y siempre se seguía asustando, era adorable verla sonrojada, después del susto–. Entonces, escuché que decía algo que, sinceramente, jamás había hablado conmigo.

–Jake, ya te dije que no puedo –respondió ella._¿Jacob Black?¿El perro de La Push?_–. Sí, ¿sabes qué? Sí, es por él –¿por él?–, me gusta desde que lo conocí y es por eso que no quiero salir contigo, ¿bien? –dicho eso, cerro el celular con un golpe bastante duro. Se veía un poco enojada.

–Bella –la llamé desde atrás poniendo una mano en su hombro.

–¡Ay! –dio un gritito al tiempo que saltaba. Me reí por lo bajo, ésta vez no fue mi intención asustarla–. Ah, eres tú. Me asustaste bobo.

–Lo siento, no fue mi intención. ¿Cómo estás?

–Eh, bien, ¿por qué la pregunta?

–Pues, te escuché, por accidente, cuando venía a hablarte, y te escuché un poco molesta –al decir eso, su cara se volvió pálida.

–¿Cuánto escuchaste exactamente? –dijo con una mirada asustada.

–Eh, pues que no ibas a salir con alguien porque... –raspé mi garganta antes de decir eso, no era cómodo hablar de que de la niña que estás enamorada, le guste alguien– porque, te gusta alguien...

–Ah... y ¿no escuchaste nada más? –dijo en un tono de ¿alivio?, ¿tranquilo?

–No, ¿debí? –pregunté con una ceja alzada.

–No, no, para nada.

–¿Qué me ocultas Isabella Swan? –le pregunté, haciéndome al serio.

–Nada, señor Cullen –dijo sonriendo. Y una vez más, se me olvidaba todo, al ver su perfecta sonrisa. Tan inocente y tierna– ¿vamos?

–Ya me lo dirás Isabella, ya me lo dirás –repetí enfáticamente.

–Sí, algún día –dijo antes de un suspiro y mirando hacia quién sabe donde.

Fuimos a mi casa, pues el papá de Bella, Charlie Swan, trabajaría hasta tarde y no le gustaba que ella pasara el tiempo sola en su casa. Mejor para mí.

–Bella ¿cómo estás? –le preguntó mi mamá a la chica que estaba parada junto a mí.

–Hola Esme, muy bien. Huele muy rico, ¿qué haces? –le preguntó.

–Hago rissoto y una especie de pechuga con media crema.

–¡Qué rico! ¿Te puedo ayudar? –tenía una cara de entusiasmo que nadie se la quitaba.

–Claro, mi amor. Vamos –la tomó de la mano y se fueron juntas a la cocina, mientras yo fui rápidamente a mi cuarto a cambiarme.

Al regresar, podía escuchar como hablaban en susurros de algo. No podía saber qué, sino hasta que me acerqué.

–De verdad te gusta mucho, ¿cierto? –preguntaba mi mamá a Bella.

–Sí... mucho... –dijo suspirando.

–¿Se lo vas a decir?

–No... ¿cómo crees?, es decir, me gustaría, pero no sé cómo ... soy muy tímida y creo que cobarde también.

–Ay, mi amor, no digas eso. Aunque igual se lo tienes que decir, cuando te sientas lista y también cuando estés segura de los sentimientos de... Tom –le recomendó mi mamá. ¿Tom? ¿Quién es ese Tom? ¿A Bella le gusta _mucho_ Tom?

Sentí que mi corazón se estrujó al oír eso. Como si una parte de él hubiese muerto. Ya no le podía decir nada.

–Ese es el problema, que no sé que es lo que él siente –respondió Bella, con desilusión en su voz.

–Le gustas también, créeme. Lo conozco.

–Pues sí.. claro que lo conoces... pero nunca ha habido un indicio... una señal, nada –decidí entrar a la cocina de una vez, no podía seguir escuchando.

–¿A quién conoce mi mamá? –traté de que mi voz no sonase dolida

–Eh... a... –Bella no podía pronunciar palabra, tenía una mirada de terror en su rostro.

–Edward, amor, es cosa de nosotras –intervino mi mamá, salvando a Bella, pero no lo dejaría así.

–Bella, tú nunca me ocultas nada. ¿Es ese el mismo chico del que hablabas por celular? –le pregunté mirándola.

–Eh... sí, es él. Y ya sé que no te oculto nada, pero esto es diferente... no te lo puedo...–la interrumpí.

–Bella, ¿quién es Tom? –dije en un tono que sonó demasiado duro. La asusté, pues su mirada se puso rígida y me miró con miedo. Estaba demasiado celoso y también... enojado–. ¿Quién. es. Tom.? –repetí más lento.

–No te lo puedo decir Edward, por favor ya no me preguntes.

–Bella –la tomé por los hombros y le miré directo a sus orbes chocolates– por favor dime quién es.

–No puedo –dijo bajando la mirada.

–¡Maldita sea, Bella! –grité y ella se asustó de nueva cuenta. ¿Porqué no me lo podía decir?

–¡Edward Masen! ¡No le grites a Bella! ¡Son sus cosas! –me regañó mi mamá, al instante Bella se soltó de mi agarre y se fue de la casa. Despidiéndose de Esme antes.

Me pareció ver lágrimas en sus ojos. _No, no podía ser._¿Había hecho llorar a Bella? ¡Soy un idiota!

Todo me salió al revés hoy. Se supone que le iba a decir lo que sentía, ¡no hacerla llorar!

¡Soy un estúpido!

–Edward –llamó mi mamá–. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

–No... no lo sé mamá... –dije, todavía mirando la puerta por donde había salido Bella minutos antes. No me podía mover.

–Ve a disculparte. ¿Qué estás esperando?

–No... ella no me dijo quién es Tom... yo...

–¿Qué te importa a ti eso? Son asuntos de ella... ella decide si te lo dice a ti o no.

–Pero siempre me cuenta todo –le dije con un nudo en mi garganta.

–Ella lo dijo, es diferente ésta vez. Por favor, ve a disculparte. No le puedes gritar, así como si nada –dijo mi mamá viéndome desaprobatoriamente.

–La voy a buscar. Vengo luego.

–Sí, y tráela por favor. No quiero que esté sola.

–Sí mamá.

Salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude. _No pudo haber ido lejos. No tiene vehículo_, me recordé. Salí y comencé a caminar a los alrededores. No la veía por ningún lado.

¿Qué tan lejos pudo ir? Seguí caminando y nada. Así que decidí tomar mi Volvo y salir a buscarla. ¡La tenía que encontrar!

De pronto, comenzó a llover a cántaros. Claro que uno nunca podía adivinar cuando llovería o cuando no, ya que el eterno indicio de las nubes grises nunca se iba.

Me comenzaba a preocupar, no veía a Bella por ningún lado. Pasaron 20 minutos y no tenía rastro de ella.

Hasta que al fin la encontré, sentada, debajo de un tejado, en una casa, que aparentemente estaba abandonada. Sentí como mi corazón se tranquilizaba y se normalizaba al verla bien. Ella estaba de espaldas a mí, así que no me escuchó, hasta que estuve detrás de ella y la llamé.

–Bella, por fin te encuentro. Estaba preocupado –aproveché que volteó a verme para abrazarla.

–Edward –dijo rompiendo el abrazo– tengo algo que decirte...

–No, no –la interrumpí– yo... yo lo siento por haberte gritado, realmente lo lamento. No quería, es sólo que estaba muy molesto y...

–Ya, no te preocupes, en serio. Igual no te conté nada y...

–Deja eso ya, no importa –la interrumpí–. Son tus cosas y sé que no siempre me dirás todo...

–Sobre eso te quería hablar –fue el turno de ella para interrumpirme.

–¿Acerca de qué?

–De Tom –juro que mi corazón volvió a encogerse ante la mención de su nombre.

–Ah... ¿y qué es exactamente?

–Pues, quiero contarte de él... de cómo lo conocí –me miró con ilusión al decir eso.

–Te escucho –dije medio frío.

–Pues él, desde que tengo memoria, me ha gustado y... es un completo caballero, incluso toca el piano. Tú sabes cuánto me gusta eso –solo pude asentir con una sonrisa a medias–. El día que lo conocí, fue tan extraño... era nueva en la escuela y todo el mundo me miraba. Bueno, yo caminaba, tratando de evitar esas miradas, cuando topé con él, llevándome un buen golpe y tirando todas las cosas que ambos teníamos.

–Ajá –asentí de nueva cuenta.. Me miraba con rostro confundido.

–Es muy guapo y, realmente, ha sido el único chico que me ha gustado, desde siempre. Dudo que alguien me pueda gustar más que él... –suspiró, viéndome directamente a los ojos.

–Bella... por favor, para –dije con los ojos cerrados, y mi rostro en dirección al suelo. No podía continuar escuchando eso. No de ella. No de _mi_ Bella.

–Edward, esto es importante –dijo con voz angustiada.

–Lo siento, pero no puedo escuchar más –volteé mi rostro fuera de su vista para que no viese mi desesperación.

–Muy bien, lo voy a aclarar de una vez... Tom, en realidad...–la interrumpí.

–¡Ya sé, te gusta, te gusta! –me exasperé.

–Sí de eso se trata... ¡eres tú Edward! Tom era para despistarte, para que no me atrapases hablando de ti con alguien más –dijo viéndome con sus hermosos ojos llenos de esperanza, pero también de incertidumbre.

¿Yo? ¿Hablaba en serio?

Que a Isabella Swan, la chica más hermosa, tímida, tierna, dulce e inteligente, le gustase su mejor amigo. Era creíble, ¿no?

Entonces, ¿por qué en estos momentos no podía asimilarlo?

Esto no era lo que esperaba, era mucho mejor que no le gustase aquel estúpido Tom inventado.

–¿Edward? ¿Edward? No tienes que sentirte obligado a responder, yo me lo imaginaba y por favor, espero que no cambie nada entre nosotros, por que yo de verdad te quiero y no me gustaría separarme de ti, es más, haz como que no escuchaste nada –decía, y hablaba sin parar.

–Hey, hey, hey –puse un dedo sobre sus labios– ¿por qué no querría escuchar lo que acabas de decir?

–P-por que-e, pues, como no respondes, pensé que tal vez...

–No te respondí porque no pensé que fuera cierto. Escuchar de tus labios que me quieres es más de lo que podría pedir Bella –dicho esto, se ruborizó, haciéndola ver encantadora, como siempre.

–Eso quiere decir que... –la interrumpí, nuevamente.

–Bella, todo este día estuve ideando la forma más romántica para declararte lo que siento por ti. Aunque ahora creo que no hay nada más romántico que estar bajo la lluvia –me arrodillé, para hacerlo más creíble. En su rostro pasaron cientos de emociones: alegría, horror, sorpresa y muchas derivaciones de éstos.

–N-no me vas a-a pedir matrimonio, ¿verdad? –ah, por eso era horror. _Mi_ _Bella, lo haría justo ahora de no ser porque somos menores_, pensé.

–Tranquila, eso vendrá después – reí ante su cara de alivio. Tomé su mano, mientras la miraba directamente a los preciosos ojos que tenía –Isabella Swan, te he querido, desde que tengo uso de razón. Pierdo horas y horas pensando solamente en ti y hoy por fin se me ocurrió decírtelo. Entonces, vino ese tal Tom y lo hizo todo más perfecto... excepto en la parte cuando te grité... lo lamento –vi como me miraba con amor, perdonándome, de nuevo–. No quiero estar con nadie más nunca, que no seas tú. ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia? –pasaron los minutos y comencé a inquietarme, al no recibir respuesta.

–¡Sí, claro que sí quiero Edward! –dijo emocionada. Apenas aceptó, me levanté y la abracé. Dimos vueltas en medio de la lluvia, empapándonos. ¡No me importaba, era feliz y se lo quería gritar al mundo!

–No sabes lo feliz que me haces Bells– le dije todavía abrazándola, y besando su cabello luego.

–Y tú a mí Edward –dijo pegada todavía a mi cuerpo. Se sentía muy bien estar así con ella. Deseaba que ese momento, nada ni nadie lo pudiese romper, y que pudiese estar abrazada a ella por el resto de mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, ésta es mi primera historia y de verdad espero que la disfruten. Comenten que les pareció. Saludos y gracias por leer.<strong>


End file.
